


kiss the boy goodbye

by phillipAsoo



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, I just love these two so much??, Lots of blushing, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepovers, Sweet, hand holding!!!, im mad at how few louyd fics there are so im here to change that, kids are aged up to teenagers, petition to let donald call louie sweetheart, sorry about the awkward pacing, sorry this is kind of A LOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phillipAsoo/pseuds/phillipAsoo
Summary: louie's got feelings for boyd, and they're definitely mutual :)
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales)/Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Donald Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 39
Kudos: 170





	kiss the boy goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> please know that im aware of the terrible pacing at the beginning! we pretend not to see it! ;) im simply too lazy to fix it mwah
> 
> a/n - this takes place some time after canon so the kids are aged up to 15 here!
> 
> || this super sweet angel Leo made fan art for this fic and im crying!!!!!! please go look at it [here](https://rollingaroundin-bread.tumblr.com/post/620394218177855489/oops-made-fanart-for-an-absolutely-phenomenal)! <3

Louie and Boyd had been in the sitting room playing video games all afternoon, and Louie was trying (and massively failing) to keep his cool. 

There was a lot to process. Like the way Boyd would flap his hands excitedly whenever he won the game, or the way he’d laugh every time Louie whined or complained or complimented him, or the way he’d immediately decided to spend time with Louie -- Louie! -- instead of his brothers, who were outside working on one of Huey’s JW badges.

The fact was that Boyd was very, very cute, he had also been sitting very, very close to Louie for over an hour now, and Louie had no idea what he was doing.

“You’re losing on purpose!”

Louie gasped in mock offense. “I am _not_!”

Boyd set down his controller and giggled. Louie felt his face flush pink. 

He really liked making Boyd laugh.

“Your siblings told me you were good at Mario Kart. Guess they were wrong.”

“This isn’t _fair_ ,” Louie complained. “You’re, like, way too good at this game. You’re probably cheating somehow.”

Boyd grinned cheekily and leaned his face close to Louie’s. “Or maybe you’re just not as good as you thought you were.”

Louie’s heart fluttered. Boyd was a lot better at this flirting thing than he was.

 _Were_ they flirting? Louie actually had no idea. 

It was kind of killing him.

A beat. Neither boy moved. Boyd reached his hand up, wrapped his fingers around the collar of Louie’s sweatshirt, and tugged Louie’s face even closer to his own.

 _Oh_.

Louie’s heart was _pounding_. He really hoped Boyd didn’t notice.

They locked eyes, and Louie felt like he was going to explode.

Of course, that was the moment his Uncle Donald decided to walk in the room. Because nothing could ever be easy for Louie. 

Donald’s eyes landed on the two boys on the couch and he stopped dead in his tracks.

Louie immediately pulled away from Boyd, who let go of his sweatshirt and fell back onto the couch cushion a little. 

Donald was staring at them with wide eyes. Shock was written all over his face.

“Oh. Um. Sorry, boys. I’m -- sorry.”

Louie wanted to evaporate. He wished he could disappear on the spot, or melt away, or just bury his head in his hood and never speak to anyone ever again. His face was on fire.

Boyd, for once, seemed speechless. He was blushing, too.

When neither boy spoke up, Donald cleared his throat and started, “I’ll just…” He trailed off and awkwardly made his way out of the room, but not before shooting Louie one more glance.

Boyd and Louie sat there for what felt like an eternity. Louie didn’t know what to say. What had just happened?

Boyd was about to kiss him.

Oh. _Boyd was about to kiss him_.

Several very long seconds passed, and finally, both Boyd and Louie spoke up at once:

“Well, that was awkward.”

“Oh my God. I am going to _pass away_.”

They both paused, caught off guard by the other speaking up, and then Boyd let out a small, sweet laugh. “Please don’t pass away. I’d miss you.”

Louie smirked a little and tucked his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. He let out a huff of air. “Seriously. I am going to die of embarrassment.”

Boyd looked down sheepishly. “It was my fault. Sorry.”

“No!” Louie exclaimed, making Boyd startle a little. Louie sat back and said, flustered, “I just mean, like… it’s fine. I don’t… I didn’t mind. That. At all.” He released another breath and fought the urge to cover his face with his hands. What was _wrong_ with him?

Boyd stared at Louie for a moment, and then smiled softly. “Okay,” he said quietly.

“Okay,” Louie repeated.

They both just stared into each other’s eyes. 

( _God_ , Louie officially had _no chill_.)

Moments passed. Boyd eventually shifted on the sofa and said, “I should probably get home.”

Louie knew this was coming, but he still felt mildly disappointed. He always felt disappointed when Boyd left, but today… 

Today they’d almost _kissed_.

Louie was still trying to process that fact.

“Um, sure. Yeah. Do -- do you want me to drive back with you?”

“It’s okay,” Boyd said. “Dr. Gearloose made Launchpad promise to drive me home. I wouldn’t want to put you through a drive with Launchpad all the way to the labs and back.” He chuckled a little.

Louie gave a half-hearted laugh, uncurled his legs, and hopped off the couch. Boyd followed suit.

They both stood facing each other. “Okay,” Louie said awkwardly.

Boyd smiled. “Okay.” 

“See you later?”

Boyd looked Louie in the eyes and nodded. Then, quickly, he glanced at the doorway, back at Louie, and before the duckling could blink, Boyd leaned in and placed a small kiss on Louie’s cheek. 

Louie completely froze.

And then Boyd was gone, off to find Launchpad and get his ride home.

Louie stood there, heart beating like crazy in his chest, for _forever_. Well, until he realized Donald would probably come find him soon, and then he bolted, making his way outside to where he knew his brothers were.

Louie was beyond thinking comprehensively right now. He was beyond _thinking_. His heart was beating a mile a minute and his face was as red as Huey’s closet.

 _Boyd had just kissed his cheek_!

Boyd had just kissed his cheek and he had done _nothing_!

Louie found Dewey and Huey in the garden with a giant set-up -- it looked like they were making rocket ships out of soda bottles and Mentos. ( _Really, Huey?_ This _was the badge you were going for?_ )

Dewey noticed him walking over and called, “what’s with the hood?”

Louie walked up next to Dewey and promptly dropped to the ground. He sat cross-legged on the grass.

“Lou?”

Louie made a weak, high-pitched noise in response.

“Hey, guys!” Huey called from where he was setting up a soda bottle on a make-shift stand. “I’m about to launch this thing! Get ready!”

Dewey ignored him and plopped down next to Louie, a curious smile on his face. “What is it? You’re _bright red_.”

“Boyd kissed me,” Louie muttered, staring off into space.

Dewey gazed at him, processing what he said, and then his jaw dropped. “Wait, _what_?”

Louie snapped his gaze to his brother. “Well -- no. He kissed my _cheek_. But -- but he was about to -- he was about to kiss me _for real_ , and then…” Louie lowered his voice. “And then _Uncle Donald walked in_.”

Dewey stared at his brother, wide-eyed. “ _What_?” he exclaimed again.

Louie dragged a hand down his face and groaned softly.

“It’s gonna blow!” Huey yelled from the opposite side of the set-up.

“Louie!” Dewey said incredulously. He put both hands on Louie’s shoulders and turned him so they were facing each other directly. “ _Uncle Donald interrupted your first kiss_?” He was practically shouting.

Louie groaned again and leaned forward to rest his head on Dewey’s shoulder. “What is even happening right now,” he whined.

“Dude, oh my God,” Dewey continued. He sounded about as pained as Louie felt. Triplet stuff, he guessed. “That’s mortifying.” Louie winced. “But… Boyd tried to kiss you! He _likes_ you!”

“And then we were saying goodbye and he kissed my cheek,” Louie whispered, looking down at the grass beneath them.

“I knew it! I _knew_ he liked you!”

They both paused their conversation and looked up when a loud fizzing noise came from over where Huey was. He’d just dropped the mentos into the bottle-rocket, and it shot about one foot in the air before dropping back down unceremoniously onto the grass. Huey just stared at it, unimpressed.

“You hyped that up way too much, Hue,” Dewey called to him.

Huey reached for his guidebook to jot down some notes and then jogged over to his brothers. “That did _not_ go as planned. We’ll have to start over.” He surveyed his brothers on the ground and asked, “what’s going on? Did Boyd leave already?”

Louie was silent, so Dewey answered for him. “Boyd and Louie almost kissed.”

Huey had the same reaction as Dewey, if not more excitable. “ _What_?”

“And then Uncle Donald walked in,” Louie said remorsefully, resting his head back on Dewey’s shoulder. Dewey patted his back sympathetically. 

“But Boyd kissed his cheek goodbye!”

Huey looked genuinely thrilled at this news. “Really? That’s amazing! You’ve liked him for so long, Lou!” He sat down with his brothers, grinning wildly.

Louie flushed bright pink again. “You make me sound so pathetic,” Louie muttered.

“Louuuiiieee,” Huey sang happily. He wrapped his arms around his youngest brother. “You and Boyd can be boyfriends now!” 

Louie curled up into a ball in between both his brothers. “I like him so much,” he whispered.

“We _know_!” Dewey exclaimed joyously. 

“I can’t believe he almost kissed me!” Louie said, a little louder this time.

Huey made a happy noise, moved his hands underneath Louie’s arms, and began to tickle him. Louie screeched loudly and twisted around, kicking Dewey in the stomach in the process. 

They had a routine that went a lot like this -- with Huey starting the tickle fight -- and they always ended up in a happy, giggly, exhausted pile on the ground at the end. This time was no different.

Louie purposefully avoided Donald the rest of the evening, but he couldn’t hide forever. (He’d tried already, but he got hungry after thirty minutes.) So Donald finally found him later into the night eating dry sugar cereal out of a mug at the kitchen counter.

Louie nearly choked when he saw his uncle approach him. Donald pulled out a stool and sat up at the kitchen island with Louie.

“Hi,” Donald started, clearly eyeing Louie for any sign of reaction. Louie thought, between his mother coming back into his life just to scold him and the constant emotional trauma he faced while adventuring _every day_ , he’d become pretty good at putting on a mask, or a blank stare, or whatever you called it. He was good at being emotionless. (Except for when he was around Boyd, but that was beside the point.) But his Uncle Donald always saw right through him. Most times he was happy with that fact.

Not now, though, when he was trying his best to mask his intense embarrassment and discomfort and was failing miserably.

“So... you and Boyd,” Donald went on, watching his nephew closely. Louie stuffed a handful of cereal in his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut as he chewed, like he could just disappear if he focused hard enough.

“I didn’t know you were… dating.”

Louie opened his eyes and coughed. “We’re _not_ ,” he said roughly. He knew he was blushing. Again.

Donald blinked. “But… back in the living room--”

“Louie’s had a crush on Boyd _forever_.” Dewey and Huey appeared out of nowhere, grinning. Both Donald and Louie jumped.

Louie shoved his mug across the counter and dropped his head in his arms in defeat.

“Ohh,” Donald said in understanding. Louie could hear the smile in his voice.

“Yeah, and Boyd was about to kiss him!” Dewey continued excitedly.

“I bet Louie looked totally _starstruck_. Did he, Uncle Donald?” Huey sang out, teasing.

Dewey laughed and joined in. “What about Boyd? Did _he_ look starstruck?”

Louie groaned very loudly in protest and tugged on his hoodie. He did _not_ lift his head up, knowing he was probably bright red, and that would currently not help his case. “I hate this,” he mumbled into his sweatshirt sleeve.

There was a pause, and then Louie heard Dewey huff and two pairs of feet pad away. He peeked up at his uncle.

“Louie,” Donald said softly, “I don’t care who you date. I just wanted you to know.”

Louie rested his head on his arms, turned so he could still look up to see Donald. “You don’t care that he’s… you know… a robot?” he murmured.

Donald chuckled lightly, making Louie look up to meet his gaze. “No, sweetheart, I really don’t.”

Louie let that information sink in. “Okay.”

“I’m sorry for interrupting you two earlier.” Donald grinned teasingly. “I hope you get that kiss.”

Louie made a sound in protest and scrunched up his face. Donald chuckled and stood up.

“He’s a cute boy,” he said. “Now go get him.”

Webby, after hearing about Louie’s almost-first kiss, had immediately planned a group sleepover as an easy reason to invite Boyd over again. (Not that Boyd didn’t usually spend time at the manor -- being Huey’s best friend, he was over _a lot_. But Webby couldn’t wait for the next time Huey felt like having a playdate or for Louie to muster up the courage to invite him to come over himself, of course.) So here Louie was, up in Webby’s room with the whole gang -- Lena and Violet, his siblings, and Boyd.

Louie had never felt more awkward in his life. Part of him wanted to make such intense eye contact that Boyd would have no choice but to stalk over and kiss him already, and part of him never, ever wanted to meet anyone’s eyes ever again. _God_.

Boyd only seemed slightly more shy around Louie than normal. Not that they’d gotten any time together, with Webby and Lena going crazy over their “fun” sleepover activities and games. But altogether, he was doing a lot better than Louie was.

Now it was around nine-thirty at night, and Webby and Violet were attempting to bring Webby’s doll to life with some ancient incantation. Huey was attempting to talk them out of it. Lena was showing Dewey some Featherweights concert videos on her phone, and Louie was seated against the wall, watching tiredly. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Nothing out of the ordinary until Boyd came and sat down next to Louie with a small smile on his face.

Louie smiled back at him as he sat down, heart rate already speeding up.

“This is fun,” Boyd said, hugging his knees to his chest.

Louie laughed lightly, flicking his gaze to Boyd and then back to the floor. “Yeah.”

They both sat quietly and watched Webby stomp around on the ground, shouting in a language Louie couldn’t understand.

Louie glanced around the room again, ensuring his friends were occupied, and then turned slightly to face the boy next to him. “Um, Boyd, I wanted to say something,” he started awkwardly. A bright blush began to bloom on his cheeks.

“Okay,” Boyd said sweetly, looking Louie in the eye, “but can I say something first?”

“Oh -- yeah. Of course.”

Boyd blinked at Louie. Louie noticed Boyd’s own face was pink.

“I have a crush on you.”

The small blush on Louie’s face immediately became a flame. Louie thought he was going to melt onto the floor.

“Oh,” Louie said under his breath. This wasn’t real. It wasn’t that easy. Was it?

Boyd watched Louie closely. He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. “I just thought you might --”

“Boyd,” Louie jumped in. He was definitely melting. Burning. Both. “Yeah. I like you too.”

Louie was drowning in embarrassment, in giddiness, in butterflies. But Boyd immediately smiled at him. 

“Okay,” he said softly. He sounded happy.

Louie smiled the tiniest of smiles, staring into Boyd’s eyes, and ignored his own cherry-red face. “Okay.”

(Louie didn’t know at the time, but while everyone else in the room was occupied, Huey had ceased trying to stop Violet and Webby’s spell-casting and was watching his brother and his best friend across the room, smiling brightly and feeling a warm happiness inside when he realized what was going on. He couldn’t hear them, but apparently Louie’s blush was telling enough.)

They stared at each other, enamoured. 

A moment passed, and Boyd reached his hand down and carefully grabbed Louie’s, lacing their fingers together.

Louie’s heart pounded and he looked down at their linked hands. 

He liked this. A lot.

Louie giggled awkwardly and squeezed their hands a little. 

Was this really happening? Louie didn’t think he got to hold someone’s hand, and tell them he liked them, and blush and laugh while the cute boy next to him reciprocated his feelings. These things happened to other people.

Nevertheless, in this moment, he was so, _so_ very happy.

(Dewey noticed the two holding hands, exchanged a giddy look with Huey, and used every bit of willpower not to jump and shout for joy. Louie was never, ever going to hear the end of it.)

Their hands stayed linked for the remainder of the evening. Everyone noticed, and everyone smiled, and no one said anything, but the excitement in the room was practically palpable.

Louie was filled to the brim with joy. Happiness. (More butterflies.) He was dizzy with it. He almost wanted to cry, because as it turned out, he _was_ allowed to be this happy, according to himself and Boyd and all of his best friends in the room with them. 

It was five past eleven when Webby decided she wanted everyone to participate in her (slightly violent) game of indoor Marco Polo upstairs in the attic. Louie immediately decided he needed to remove himself from the scene.

At Webby’s announcement, he exchanged a glance with Boyd and promptly dragged him out of the room and down the hall, hands still linked. (“Okay, _bye_ , then,” Dewey called after them, teasing. Louie just rolled his eyes and ignored the blush once again spreading across his face.) 

Louie smiled as Boyd jogged to catch up with him, giggling. “Where are we going?” 

Louie slowed a little and said, “I’m not sure.” Boyd laughed again. Louie’s heart fluttered happily.

“Wait!” Louie stopped completely and changed directions. Boyd stumbled a little and followed, both boys refusing to let go of each others’ hand. “I wanna show you something.”

They reached the triplets’ bedroom. Louie pushed the door open and made a beeline for his bunk. He crouched down beside the bottom bunk and let go of Boyd’s hand briefly to pull out a large plastic box from underneath the bed. Boyd watched him curiously.

Louie didn’t usually share the contents of the box with many other people -- he wasn’t even sure Dewey really knew about it -- but he was already pumped full of caffeinated soda and the adrenaline that came from your crush saying they liked you and then holding your hand all night, so Louie went along with it.

Louie told Boyd this (well, the part about him not sharing this secret, not the part about his crush) and then opened the box.

The inside was half filled with all colors and types of rolls of yarn and half with the little things Louie had crocheted. Small beanies, scarves, a sweater.

Boyd’s eyes lit up as he looked inside the box. Louie felt lightheaded and fuzzy inside. 

“Did you make all these?” Boyd asked, picking up a baby pink scarf from the pile. 

Louie nodded sheepishly and watched Boyd take it in.

“Louie, this is amazing!” Boyd smiled brightly and wrapped the scarf around his neck. Louie blushed, shrinking into himself a little.

“You can have it,” he said softly, smiling at Boyd.

Boyd grinned even wider and snuggled into the scarf. “I love it!”

Louie looked down shyly.

“Also,” Boyd started, his tone so gentle Louie looked back up at him curiously, “ _you_ can have _this_.” And Boyd leaned over the box and kissed him.

Louie’s mind went blank. 

A moment passed. Boyd pulled away just enough to look into Louie’s eyes, searching for a reaction. Louie immediately reached up to cup Boyd’s face in his hands and pulled him back, not thinking, just acting. His heart was pounding. 

Louie was on fire, burning brighter than he ever had before.

They kissed and kissed and kissed over the box of colored wool and it was messy and weird and new and nothing had ever felt so perfect.

Eventually, they pulled away, giddy and breathless and giggly. Boyd and Louie stared at each other with sparkly eyes. They reached both their hands over the plastic box and laced their fingers together, not looking away once. 

Their happy silence lasted for a long time, both boys content to just share a lovey, woozy gaze for forever.

After what felt like an eternity Louie whispered into the quiet room, grinning, “I don’t want to go back upstairs.”

Boyd laughed delightedly. “Me either,” he whispered back.

Boyd helped Louie put the lid back on the box of yarn and shove it underneath the bed, keeping the pink scarf around his neck. They climbed onto Louie’s bunk and leaned against the wall, cuddled up, surrounded by Louie’s piles of soft blankets and stuffies and pillows.

Louie pulled out his phone, thinking they’d watch a movie, but Boyd snatched it from his hands. Louie watched him curiously as he swiped right for the camera and reached his arm out, ready to take a picture.

Boyd and Louie both made a face and Boyd took a photo. They looked at the picture, laughed happily, and leaned in for another.

One movie, multiple selfies, and a few hours later, they were both asleep, laying sloppily on top of one another.

(Dewey and Huey walked in at around one in the morning, absolutely exhausted and not willing to sleep on the floor in a sleeping bag when their beds were just down the hall. They immediately stopped when they saw Louie and Boyd, turned to each other with wide smiles, and silently celebrated, dancing around soundlessly and delightedly, exhaustion forgotten completely. Dewey snapped a couple photos of them. Huey and Dewey crawled up as quietly as they could, snuggled up together on Huey’s bunk, and fell asleep smiling.) 

Louie was happy. Boyd was snuggled up right next to him, wearing the scarf Louie had crocheted himself, smiling softly, sleeping, and he was very, very happy.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! i love these two so much help 
> 
> come say hi, im on tumblr - @louyd ! <33


End file.
